Rendez-vous en terre inconnue
by zagrif
Summary: L'histoire d'un jeune homme qui n'a jamais joué à pokémon de sa vie, et qui se retrouve malgré lui plongé dans l'univers des pokémon ! Mais il va vite découvrir qu'il n'est pas seul dans ce nouveau monde qu'il est chargé d'explorer, bien au contraire...
1. Prologue

« Ho putain ! »

Je pose mon stylo et m'étire de tout mon long sur ma chaise. Il est 4h30 du matin, demain c'est la rentrée des classes, et je viens de finir mes devoirs, ce qui, ma foi, est l'exemple parfait de mon caractère.

Pendant toute les vacances, le programme c'était coucher à 5 heures, lever à midi, rien glander des 17 heures restantes. J'alternais entre des vidéos YouTube, des jeux vidéos, manger, et on recommence. Si j'en avais le cœur, j'allais aux toilettes aussi.

Mais bon, j'ai fini mes devoirs, et on pourra pas m'engueuler parce que ce n'est pas fait. J'ai jamais dit que c'est juste, mais c'est fait.

« Bon, le bus arrive dans moins de 3 heures, il serait temps d'aller au lit quand même. Enfin, je veux dire, aujourd'hui, je me lève pas à midi, donc bon... »

Suite à ces savantes paroles, je me mets au lit. Le temps de m'endormir, j'en profite pour regarder ma chambre. Une armoire en pin remplie de vêtements, un bureau rangé à la pelle, des jeux vidéos partout, la chambre normale, quoi. Bon, ben, on va éteindre la lumière hein, dormir c'est bien, mais économiser l'énergie c'est pas mal aussi... je me relève pour aller jusqu'à l'interrupteur et, quand je pose un pied par terre, j'entends un crakkk.

« hé merde, me dit pas que j'ai écrasé GTA, sinon je pète un câble !»

je relève mon pied, et trouve... Un jeu pokémon. Je cligne des yeux, et ramasse le jeu. Ce qu'il faut savoir, c'est que je suis peut-être l'unique personne sur cette planète à ne jamais avoir joué à pokémon. Je n'ai jamais regardé le dessin animé non plus, ni même lu les mangas. La seule chose que je connaisse de pokémon, c'est que le héros principal s'appelle Sacha. Il va de soi que je n'ai donc jamais possédé le jeu vidéo. Mais alors, qu'est-ce qu'il fout là, lui ? Je le ramasse, et l'observe longuement. C'est une cartouche de jeu vidéo, apparemment ancienne. Les inscriptions sont en kanji, ce qui rend ma lecture un peu compliquée, pour ne pas dire impossible. Ce que je comprends, c'est le mot pokémon écrit en jaune sur la cartouche. Comment est-elle arrivée dans ma chambre ? Je dirais bien que c'est mon petit frère, mais comme j'en ai pas, ça va être difficile de l'accuser. Bref, ça ne répond pas à ma question, mais je décide de faire du basket : Boum, le panier à trois points dans la poubelle ! Plus de problème comme ça. Bon, l'objectif principal de ce bordel, c'était d'éteindre la lumière. Je me lève et...je me rassieds aussitôt. Ma tête me fait un mal de chien. Je me tords de douleur sur mon lit. Je suis douillet de nature, mais là, ça fait quand même sacrément mal. Quand j'ai eu l'impression que ça s'était calmé, je me rassoie sur mon lit. Le miroir me renvoie mon air hagard, ce qui me fait sourire. On aurait pu croire que j'avais vu un fantôme. Une lumière attire mon attention, hormis celle de mon plafond. Elle provient de la poubelle.

« dormir, je veux dormir, c'est trop demander ? Oui ? Ça me saoule vos histoires, là ! Qu'est ce qu'il y a dans cette poubelle ? »

impossible de me lever, ma tête me tire comme pas possible.

« Y a pas le feu au moins ? Non, pas possible, je sais pas comment j'aurais fait pour mettre le feu à... »

la lumière jaillit de la poubelle. J'ai maintenant un mini-soleil dans ma chambre. Je sens mes yeux se remplir de sang.

Puis le trou noir.


	2. Maman ?

Je me réveille dans ce qui me semble être mon lit. Je me réveille mais n'ouvre pas les yeux, encore douloureux, comme ma tête. Je ne peux bouger ni les bras, ni les jambes. Je reste comme cela peut-être cinq minutes, peut-être une heure, je suis désorienté, je n'ai aucune notion du temps. Quand je vais raconter ça à Kevin, il va être mort de rire. J'ouvre les yeux, mais je ne vois rien. Pour peu, je peux me croire sous l'eau, tant ma vision est trouble, mais ça va en s'améliorant . Je ressens une sensation bizarre, mais je ne m'attarde pas dessus. Tous en commençant à bouger les doigts, je me remets les idées en place. Que s'est-il passé dans ma chambre, vers 4 h 35 du matin ? Une explosion thermo-nucléaire provenant de ma poubelle, et puis ? Quoi d'autre ? "What else" comme ils disent dans la pub ? Je commence à pouvoir bouger la tête.

"Ho putain ma tête, ça tourne ! Aller, du nerf, on se lève…"

Une fois assis, je mets la main sur ce qui m'avait dérangé tout à l'heure. Le plafond. Il est totalement différent de celui de ma chambre.

"La prochaine fois que maman m'achète de nouveau meuble et m'enlève les anciens pendant que je dors, je pète un boulon… mais où je suis, bordel ?"

Parce qu'il est clair que je ne suis pas dans ma chambre. On ne refait pas la tapisserie en deux temps trois mouvements. Ou alors je suis tombé dans le coma, et on a déménagé le temps que je me réveille. Bizarre. Je parcours la chambre des yeux, et trouve un réveil. Minuit pile. L'heure affichée ne correspond pas à l'heure d'il y a… combien de temps d'ailleurs ? Je ne sais même pas quel jour on est. Je panique, gigote, essaye de me lever : pitoyable. Même pas capable de me mettre debout. Je retombe sur le lit, la tête en feu. Et je replonge.

J'ouvre les yeux difficilement. Ma tête est toujours en place, et ne me fait plus mal. Moins en tout cas. Je me tourne, et observe le réveil. Six heures trente et un. Je me sens d'aplomb de me lever, donc j'essaye. À sept heures, je suis debout. J'en aurais pleuré, mais je me dis que c'est vraiment pas le moment, et que je dois me charger de répondre à LA question qui se pose : où suis-je ? La chambre est dénuée d'intérêt, vu qu'il n'y a qu'un lit, sur lequel j'ai passé ma folle nuit, et un bureau, avec un réveil dessus, ainsi qu'un ordinateur. Je grommelle :

"Je savais que j'aurais dû demander un pyjama avec des poches, j'y aurais au moins glissé mon portable… Il y aura bien une cabine téléphonique ou une âme charitable pour me prêter son téléphone ?"

Petit pas par petit pas, je me dirige vers la porte. C'est en posant fièrement ma main sur la poignée que je me rends compte que je ne porte pas mon pyjama. J'ai un jogging large totalement horrible, un t-shirt blanc sous une veste rouge, avec des baskets jaunes aux pieds. La grande classe, pour un jour de carnaval. Mais là… bon, si je sortais de ma chambre hein ? J'ouvre la porte, et… je manque de tomber. Un escalier. Juste derrière la porte.

"Mais what the fuck ? Si je croise un jour l'architecte de cette baraque, on va m'entendre jusqu'à Paris, c'est moi qui vous le dis !"

Je descends les escaliers, et arrive dans ce qui semble être la cuisine. Je tâtonne sur les murs, trouve un interrupteur, allume la lumière

"Maman ? Mais… qu'est ce que tu fous là ?"

Ma mère, ici. Pour peu, j'aurais fait la techtonique sur la table en caleçon, en chantant la Marseillaise. J'étais presque aussi heureux que quand j'avais reçu ma PS4 avec GTA V. Presque. Puis, d'un seul coup, comme un robot, ma mère s'active.

"Bonjour mon enfant. Comment vas-tu ?"

Je recule. Cette voix, c'est la voix d'un homme. Et ma mère n'a jamais eu les yeux rouges, sauf sur les photos. Je m'arme de courage (ce qui ne veut pas dire grand-chose dans mon cas), et ose demander :

"Vous êtes qui ?

Bonne question, répond ma mère au masculin. Qui suis-je, ou vais-je ? Ce ne sont pas les questions que l'on se pose habituellement ?

-Stop ! On dirait mon prof de philo là ! Vous ne répondez pas à ma question. Votre nom ?"

Maman se met à rigoler. Enfin, c'est pas vraiment maman, mais comme elle semble possédée… Faudrait presque appeler l'équipe de SOS fantôme, ou un truc du genre. Je devrais peut-être lui dire que je ne suis pas le cerbère de la porte ? Mauvaise idée. Ou alors foncer dans le tas et frapper ? Non plus, je me souviens encore du jour ou un gosse de huit ans m'a mis par terre. Échec cuisant dont je ne me suis jamais remis. On va tenter de feinter :

"Bon ben, salut, dis-je d'une voix mal assurée, je m'appelle Hugo, j'ai 15 ans, je suis…

-Je sais qui tu es, ne t'inquiète pas. Mais toi, tu ne sais pas qui je suis n'est-ce pas ? Ne compte pas le savoir, pas tous de suite du moins.

-Vous me devez quand même des explications, môssieur tellement prétentieux qu'il ne veut même pas dévoiler son identité en bon gentleman. Où sommes-nous ? C'était vous dans ma poubelle ? Qui a construit cette foutue baraque ? Comment…

-Dis donc, petit, toi, tu ne peux pas me toucher, mais moi si, donc fais attention…"

Sur ces paroles, ma mère se lève et sort un couteau du dessous de la table. J'avale difficilement ma salive. L'homme-maman reprend :

"Donc, je disais tu ne sais pas qui je suis, je sais qui tu es, tu ne peux pas me voir, moi je peux, tu ne peux pas me toucher, moi je peux. Un peu de respect, s'il te plaît"

Il me faut une solution de repli. Impossible de remonter à la chambre, je serais bloqué de toute façon. La porte principale ? Il suffit juste de contourner la table…

"N'y pense même pas, Hugo, ricane l'homme. On va s'expliquer toi et moi. Je vais faire court."

Maman tressaille, et moi avec. J'espère une bonne nouvelle, même si je n'y crois pas moi-même.

"Dis-moi, Hugo… connais-tu pokémon ?

-Non, je réponds franchement.

-N'as-tu jamais joué au jeu vidéo, ni même regardé la série animée ?

-Non je vous dis, et puis, quel rapport entre pokémon, un déménagement, et ma mère possédée par un tarlouze qui a tellement peur qu'il ne veut même pas me dire son nom ?

-Tu es tout mignon quand tu t'énerves, tu sais. Mais je vais venir au vif du sujet : je suis membre d'une organisation secrète que tu dois connaître, je pense. Et le chef m'a chargé de ton transfert, toi et tes amis.

-Me transférer ? C'est à dire ? C'est qui votre chef ? Pourquoi moi ? Et mes amis, je…

-La ferme ! Tu te la boucles, sinon je te coupe la langue !"

Oups, il fait peur le monsieur… enfin, ma mère, avec un couteau dans la main, et le regard toujours aussi rouge. Flippant !

"Ok ok, je me tais. La suite ?

-Hum hum. Tu n'as pas trouvé une cartouche de jeu pokémon, par hasard ?

-Si. Dans ma chambre, à quatre heures trente-cinq.

-Oui, exactement. Tu sais quoi ?

-Non, mais je vais bientôt savoir.

-Tu es dans la cartouche de jeu. Bienvenue, Hugo, dans le monde des pokémons !"

Je reste planté comme un poteau pendant dix secondes, avant de me rendre compte que j'ai arrêté de respirer. Je réussis quand même à répondre intelligemment :

"Hein ?

-Tu comprendras bien assez vite. Aujourd'hui commence ton voyage pour sauver tes amis, ta famille, et tout ton petit monde. Si tu allais faire dodo maintenant ?

-Non, attendez, je…"

Aïe, ma tête. Ça recommence, les maux de crane à tout va. J'essaye de me remettre les idées en place. Comment diable je peux être rentré dans une cartouche de jeu vidéo ? Pourquoi pokémon, un jeu que je ne connais pas, et pas plutôt Tomb Raider, GTA, ou un autre truc dans le genre ? Que veut cet homme et son organisation à la con ? Où sont mes amis, vu que apparement, ils sont la dedans eux aussi ? Pourquoi moi ? Je tombe à genoux, tandi que ma mère s'approche. Ma vision se brouille, je crois que je pleure. Un violent choc dans le crane. Je suis out.

Bonjour/bonsoir!

Alors, vous l'avez compris, l'aventure de Hugo va démarrer. Mais un dilemme se pose : quelle génération de pokémon je prends, sachant que : je connais la première moyennement, je ne connais pas la 2 et la 3e, je connais assez bien la 4e, la 5e ça peut aller, et je ne connais pas la sixième. Je prends quelle génération à votre avis ?

Merci pour les reviews sinon !

À la prochaine ! :)


	3. Les premiers pokémons

"Cette fois, c'est la bonne !"

Oui, je me réveille encore dans ce foutu lit, mais je me jure intérieurement de ne jamais y retourner. Il est neuf heures, heure locale. Je m'assieds sur le lit, et réfléchis à ce que m'a dit maman tout à l'heure. Et j'en parviens à la conclusion suivante :

'j'ai rien compris. Il se passe quoi, au juste ? Et là, je suis censé faire quoi ? Descendre ? Rester là ? Est-ce que je risque ma peau si je vais en bas ?"

Beaucoup de questions, très peu de réponses. Bon, on s'arme de courage, et on y va : on ouvre la porte, doucement…on jette un œil en bas…On commence à descendre…Hop, je vois ma mère, elle s'agite dans la cuisine…Allez, je tente, je me jette de ma cachette dans les escaliers, et fonce comme je peux sur la porte. Arrivé à celle-ci, je tente de l'ouvrir : nada. Rien. Fermée à clef.

"Merde merde merde…"

Je me retourne, et vois ma mère, qui m'observe avec des yeux ronds. Elle commence à parler :

'He ben Hugo, c'est comme ça qu'on dit bonjour ?"

Ho, joie. Ma mère a une voix normale…Je ne suis pas rassuré pour autant. Je décide de la jouer cool, en posant des questions :

"Désolé m'man…tu t'es levée tôt ce matin ?

-Non mon chéri, huit heures tout au plus ! Pourquoi ?

-Non non, pour savoir…et sinon, tu as pas mal à la tête ? Pas de douleur aux bras ou aux jambes ?

-Mais non, ça va, répond-elle étonnée, mais pourquoi toutes ces questions ?

-Pour savoir…"

Elle ne se souvient de rien. Elle n'est plus possédée non plus. Je me souviens de ce que m'a dit l'homme (bon, entre nous, je crois que je vais l'appeler Bob, faut que je mette un nom sur lui.), et je me dis qu'il faut aussi lui poser des questions plus…pointues :

"Dis maman, tu connais pokémon ?

-Mais enfin, Hugo, me dit-elle en me regardant avec des yeux ronds, tu te fous de moi ou quoi ? Allez, prends ton déjeuner, et va voir dehors si j'y suis. Non mais t'as de ces questions toi le matin !"

Elle continue à ruminer tout en faisant la vaisselle. Suivant ses conseils (et ayant faim aussi) je prends mon petit-déjeuner, comme à mon habitude, c'est-à-dire avec Nutella et tout le patatra de cochonneries qui accélère la déforestation.

M'enfin.

Après manger, je remonte dans ma chambre, et allume le pc posé sous le bureau. Rien, nada. Je vérifie qu'il est branché, mais ce pc refuse bel et bien de s'allumer.

Merde.

Je redescends, et dis à ma mère que je sors.

"C'est ça, ça te fera du bien. Et surtout, évite les hautes herbes !"

Cette dernière phrase me fait stopper net. Quoi l'herbe ? Qu'est ce qu'elle a l'herbe ici ? Je sors de la maison, et remarque qu'elle est entourée de pelouse. Je me dis que s'il y a un danger, il se verrait, mais bon, on va s'abstenir. Je ferme la porte et…je tombe comme un con. Un truc vient de me rentrer dedans. Le monstre de la pelouse peut-être? Je me retourne, prêt à en découdre, quand je me rends compte que le monstre de la pelouse, je le connais bien. C'est Kevin.

"T'es en retard, du con ! On avait dit neuf heures dehors, c'est neuf heures dix !"

Kevin. Kevin. Je crois que je viens de buguer. Bob ne m'a pas menti, mes amis sont bel et bien là. Kevin. J'en crois pas mes yeux. Kev' est là, avec va mieux d'un coup. Je lui sauterais bien au cou, mais entre autres choses, je me dis que ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Il enchaîne :

"Tu te souviens hier ? C'était trop bon ! Et aujourd'hui, c'est le grand jour ! Allez go !

-Kevin, attends une minute dis-je. On a fait quoi hier ?

-Hahaha ! Tu te fous de moi là ? Allez amène-toi ! À la demi à la sortie du village, sinon je te fais manger un keunotor ! C'est parti ! "

Et il me plante là. Même pas le temps de lui demander ce qu'est un Kanotor, le salaud. Bref. Je rentre chez moi vite fait, voir si j'ai rien oublié. Puis je me rends compte que c'est débile, puisque je n'ai rien à oublier… Je redescends et demande à ma mère un téléphone. Elle me regarde avec de grands yeux en mode "turedisquelquechosejetetue" et je file direct. Pas de montre, pas de portable, donc pas d'heure. Et on doit se retrouver à la sortie du village pour faire je sais pas quoi… Me faut un plan. Faut que je fasse un truc pour lui expliquer que… Puis je capte un truc. Kev' a dit qu'on avait regardé la télé ensemble hier soir…Ca veut dire qu'un autre moi devait être ici normalement…Donc il est ou cet autre moi ? Chez moi ? Dans mon vrai chez moi ? Je flippe. Total.

La sortie du village n'est pas très dure à trouver, ça se rapproche plus d'un hameau que d'un village mais bon… J'arrive à ce qui doit servir de sortie et d'entrée par la même occasion. Je vois personne…jusqu'à ce que Kevin me rentre encore une fois dedans.

"T'es en retard, t'es en retard ! C'est dix-sept !

-Mais tu avais dit…

-Chut, pas d'excuse ! Alors, on y va ? C'est parti !"

Et il part en trombe. Pas le choix, je le suis. Ma mère m'a toujours dit de ne jamais suivre les inconnus, mais est-ce que je peux le considérer comme un inconnu ? Oui ? Non ? Peut-être ? Il m'entraîne sur un chemin bordé d'arbres de part et d'autre. Je vois une embouchure, et il m'arrête.

"C'est là, dit-il des étoiles plein les yeux. On va devenir riches Hugo, je le sens !"

Je réponds un "bien sûr" hyper pas motivé, et il se remet à foncer comme un taré…Pour se cogner dans quelqu'un. Encore ? Ce mec est fou.

"Pardon, je ne vous avais pas vu…

-Ce n'est rien, dit le monsieur, barbu, visiblement plus de 50 ans. Relève-toi et pousse-toi maintenant."

Kevin s'exécute, et laisse passer le monsieur, accompagné par sa petite-fille, du moins je suppose que c'est sa petite-fille…

"J'espère qu'ils vont pas tout faire foirer ces deux-là…En avant Hugo, on a du pain sur la planche."

Notez que je ne sais toujours pas de quoi il parle. Mais je le suis. On débouche sur un lac, magnifique. L'eau claire est si limpide qu'elle est transparente. Puis je remarque autre chose, et je fais le lien tout de suite : les hautes herbes, dont ma mère m'a parlé. Ça porte bien son nom, ça doit me passer aux épaules. Kevin me tire de mes pensées :

"Allez Hugo, il va falloir capturer un léviator c'est pas rien.

-Un quoi ?

-Joue pas les idiots, et viens"

Et il s'enfonce dans les hautes herbes. Je m'arrête devant les hautes herbes, et me demande s'il faut vraiment y aller, si c'est si dangereux que cela. Un cri de Kevin me fit faire les pas qu'il me manquait pour y rentrer. Je suis le tracé de mon ami, pour arriver devant lui. Il est agenouillé devant une mallette, qu'il contemple.

"Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Je lui demande.

-Ça doit être le mec de tout à l'heure me répond-il. Mais pourquoi…"

Une ombre. Rien qu'une ombre, et Kevin se tient la mâchoire, qui saigne abondamment. Je me tourne et me retourne, pour savoir qui aurait pu faire ça, quand je vois les coupables. Des oiseaux. Je pointe un doigt vers eux, pour que Kevin les repère. Il jure :

"Merde, des étourmis !"

Des étourneaux, je pense, mais je ne le corrige pas. Il ouvre la mallette, m'ordonnant de prier pour qu'il y ait un repousse ou un truc du genre. Pas de repousse, mais une pile de dossier, et sur ces dossiers…

"Des pokéballs ! C'est notre chance ! Prie pour qu'un pokémon en sorte, sinon on est mort ! Prends-en une, vite !"

Les oiseaux reviennent vitesse grand V, et je me force à obéir, même si je ne comprends pas bien ce qui se passe. Je prends donc une balle rouge et blanche, n'ayant pas retenu le nom, et j'attends qu'il fasse de même, pour savoir ce que je dois faire après. Il en prend une au hasard, et la lance en l'air. Je grommelle qu'il ne sait pas viser, mais je me rends compte que la boule vient…d'éclater. Chouette, des bombes ! Je lance la mienne, de la même manière, elle explose, mais je vois que le résultat n'est pas à la hauteur que ce que j'espérais. Je me prends la boule en pleine face, pendant que j'observe la créature qui vient d'apparaître devant moi. C'est bizarre. C'est rouge/orange, et ça ressemble à un singe en plus petit. Et avec du feu sur le cul. Pauvre singe, ça doit faire un mal de ouf. Je regarde mon comparse, qui lui a décidé d'appeler un pingouin.

"Vite, comme à la télé, lance Kevin d'un coup, j'ai toujours rêvé de faire ça ! Ho putain ! Tiplouf, attaque charge ! "

Et son pingouin charge l'oiseau, comme un demeuré, et lui rentre dedans. J'aimerais dire que le piaf a appris à voler, mais ça serait faire un pléonasme. Je me reconcentre sur mon singe. L'autre piaf et en train d'essayer de lui arracher l'œil. J'essaye d'imiter Kevin :

"Heu, truc, attaque charge ! "

Pas de réaction. Merde. Je me dis que l'oiseau est parvenu à ses fins, quand le pingouin fait exactement la même chose que précédemment : il rentre dans le tas de plume. Qui s'envole lui aussi. Je m'approche doucement de mon singe, qui a l'air mal en point. Kevin se met à me hurler dessus :

"Mais qu'est-ce que t'a foutu ? Truc attaque charge ? Truc attaque charge ? T'es sérieux là ? Alors, déjà, truc comme tu dis, il s'appelle ouisticram, et il ne connaît pas charge ! Mais bon sang, c'est la base ! Réveille-toi Hugo ! "

C'est donc ça un pokémon… Mais je vais en faire quoi, moi, de ce truc ? Le soigner, pour le moment…

"T'a pas un truc pour les soigner ? Je demande à Kevin

-Non, on va au centre pokémon. Rappelle le tien d'ailleurs."

Je ramasse la boule qui m'a servi à l'appeler. Comme il est sorti de là-dedans, je me dis que peut-être il doit y retourner… J'ai aucune idée de comment faire. Je regarde Kevin. Il me regarde. Il soupire, me prend la balle, la pointe sur mon singe qui crame agonisant, et dit "retour". Un fil rouge, et boum, plus de pokémon. Magie.

"Prends la mallette, on s'en va. Me dit Kevin."

J'obéis, même si je me dis qu'il va falloir que je comprenne comment marche tout ce bordel.

Je suis Kévin à la trace. Pas envie de me reprendre un truc dans la face.

Bonjour/Bonsoir !

Voici le 2nd chapitre du voyage de Hugo ! Pauvre mec, il sait même pas ce qu'est un pokémon ! :D

Bref, j'ai choisi la 4e G pour plus de facilités pour moi, vu que c'est celle que je connais le mieux.

Je vous dis à bientôt, pour un prochain chapitre !

Zagrif


	4. Une énigme

Kevin reste bougon tout le long du chemin. Nous repassons par là où nous sommes arrivés. J'ai l'occasion d'entendre les « trucs attaque charge » et autres « espèce de con » prononcés par mon meilleur ami. J'en ai mal au cœur enfin, presque. Tout ça semble irréel. J'ai un poké...truc dans la poche. Je connais des millions de personnes qui se seraient coupé les veines pour être à ma place, même dix secondes !

Sur le chemin du retour, on recroise le vieux barbu qui a fait tomber Kevin. Il nous bombarde de questions :

« Dites donc les jeunes, vous avez pas trouvé une valise par hasard ?

-Heu, si pourquoi ? Répond Kevin

-C'est la mienne. Vous me la rendez s'il vous plaît ?

-C'est à dire que...

-Non, vous n'avez tout de même pas... ? »

Le barbu nous regarde tour à tour avec des yeux tout ronds. Je me demande si on a vraiment fait quelque chose de mal, quand il nous demande :

« Lesquels vous avez pris ?

-Tiplouf et Ouisticram, répond seulement Kevin.

-Très bien, et ben, vous êtes prêts pour le test n'est-ce-pas ?

-Oui, bien sûr, répond Kevin »

Putain de bordel de merde de... J'en ai marre de ne jamais savoir de quoi on me parle. C'est trop compliqué d'expliquer ? Suffit de demander me répond ma contrepartie, à qui je donne un point, et je demande :

« Quel test ?

-Je vais le frapper. Retenez moi, je vais le frapper, répond Kevin instantanément.

-Je vais te poser une question, et si tu réponds juste, tu as le droit de garder ton pokémon. Si tu réponds faux, tu rentres chez toi. Maintenant, la question ! »

Ha ! Peut-être la solution à mes problèmes : un chocolat chaud, une couette, la télé, et je suis heureux. Pas besoin de s'emmerder avec un singe. Mais je reste tout de même attentif, ou tout du moins, je fais semblant. Je suis passé maître dans cet art depuis bien longtemps. Je m'attends à une question sur les pomékons :

« Voici la question : c'est une charade. »

Chouette, j'adore les charades. J'en faisais tout le temps à l'école. Je souris intérieurement, en espérant ne pas tomber sur un nom de créature bizarre :

« La voici :

Mon deuxième termine mon premier,

Puisqu'en général mon premier n'est qu'un début.

Sans mon troisième, Paris serait pris.

Mon quatrième ne peut pas être rattrapé.

Mon cinquième tient le quartier.

Mon sixième peut être dans l'eau.

Mon tout peut qualifier Mme Nigrone.

Qui suis-je ? »

Ses yeux. Comme ceux de ma mère la nuit dernière. Ce n'est plus le professeur qui parle, mais quelqu'un d'autre. Merde. Bob est de retour (note d'auteur : je compléterais bien la phrase, mais ça ferait un peu hors sujet :3 ). Je regarde Kevin, qui reste les bras ballants, sans bouger, le regard vide. Un putain de camé. Je me concentre sur l'énigme, que j'ai déjà à moitié oubliée. Superbe. Je regarde le barbu, qui me lance un regard perçant qui me fait frémir. Technique n°1 : gagner du temps :

« Hum hum, commencé-je. Et sinon vous faites quoi dans la vie ? »

Nul. C'est totalement nul. Même plus besoin du livre « comment passer pour un con, volume 1 », il suffit de m'imiter dans cet instant précis. J'essaye de rebondir :

« Il fait beau aujourd'hui non ? »

Phrase culte. Surtout que je sens des gouttes de pluie qui s'écrasent sur mes cheveux. Le mec ne bronche même pas. Je crois qu'il n'a même pas cligné des yeux. Je jette un coup d'œil à Kev', et remarque que du sang commence à couler de sa bouche. Fuck, je dois vite résoudre cette foutue charade.

Mme Nigrone était ma prof de français quand j'étais en sixième. Je ne me rappelle pas grand-chose d'elle, à part les cheveux rouge très courts, sa forte corpulence, et le fait qu'elle mettait des sandales même en hiver. Ça fait peu.

« Bon, on a bien rigolé, dis-je, mais maintenant, ça suffit. Je veux rentrer chez moi, retrouver ma Play' et mes potes. Mes parents, le lapin, et la voisine, qui a un cul ... Bref, retrouver ma vie normale.

-Tu veux pas non plus que je t'offre le nouvel I-phone non ?

-Ha ! Ben si c'est possible vous savez... »

Cette voix, elle me fait flipper. Je pleure presque. Kevin s'écroule, je hais les charades, et je sens que je vais rester coincé ici pas mal de temps. VDM quoi. Mais qu'ai-je fait, moi ? Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ça ?

Je sais. La solution de l'énigme, je la connais. Je ne vois que ça qui concorde. C'est tiré par les cheveux. Mais j'ai trouvé, et c'est le principal.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/

HEY ! Chapitre un peu court, mais bien intense je trouve ! Si vous avez la solution de l'énigme (que je connais, j'y ai durement réfléchi (lol)), n'hésitez pas à proposer !

À bientôt !


End file.
